Vainilla salada
by ShadowLights
Summary: Cuando Jun Motomiya tiene un objetivo en mente, no hay nadie quien pueda quitárselo de la cabeza... por más que implique quemar hornos y envenenar a quien tenga en el camino. Y eso a Daisuke no le agrada en lo absoluto; especialmente si se trata sobre su ídolo: Taichi Yagami. [Reto para SkuAg en el foro Proyecto 1-8].


**A/N:** ¡Mi primer Junchi! Todo gracias a la preciosa Sku por retarme y yo por demorarme medio año en escribirlo. Nada me convencía y creo que la historia está muy lejos de lo que originalmente tenías planeado…

* * *

 **I**

 _Betas_

* * *

—No me digas que otra vez fue un engaño que no entendía la tarea de historia.

—Fue un engaño.

Cualquiera pensaría que ver a Daisuke Motomiya entablar conversación con Momoe Inoue es inusual. Sin embargo, esta escena se estaba volviendo en una rutina cada fin de semana, a disgusto de los dos. La muchacha de cabello corto asemejado al color de una marchita hoja de otoño le dio la espalda, preparada para huir del lugar que ahora ve como una tortura, solo para ser detenida por el hermano menor. Sujetándose fuertemente de su cintura, ella luchaba contra la fuerza del chico, cosa que no daba mucho resultado. Movía con fuerza sus manos, creyendo así ganarle pero, aún así, Daisuke tuvo que recurrir a poner su pie contra el marco de la puerta de su departamento para así no salir de su zona de seguridad.

—¡Por favor, no me dejes solo en esto!—gritaba mientras pegaba su rostro contra la espalda de ella.

—¡Es tu hermana! ¡Tu deber es apoyarla, no yo!—Momoe deseaba arreglarse los lentes que se caían por su nariz. Aquello significaría perder la lucha y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

—¡Y tú eres su mejor amiga, también es tu deber!

—¡Daisuke! ¿Estás con Momoe?

Tras escuchar aquella extra voz, ambos se petrifican al instante, deteniendo la actividad sin sentido que hacían, creyendo así escapar de su muerte segura. Jun había aparecido detrás de ellos, con una apariencia a la cual se estaban acostumbrando los domingos. Con un delantal rosa puesto sobre su torso, un cucharón de plástico en mano, que goteaba una masa de procedencia desconocida, y parte del rostro cubierto en harina, se hallaba con una radiante sonrisa de esquina a esquina. Por más que su resplandor iluminara su imaginaria burbuja de alegría, Daisuke y Momoe tan solo tragaron saliva, aceptando su realidad.

—¡Sí eras tú, Momoe! Ay, Daisuke, ¿por qué no avisas? Eres un hermano inútil—cruzando los brazos, ignorando que el cucharón goteaba, expresa su malestar—¿Por qué esos rostros?

—N-Nada, Jun…—suspira Momoe al final, rindiéndose—Es solo que bueno… verás, yo…

Antes de que una excusa pudiera salir de sus labios, Daisuke le pisó ligeramente el pie mientras que Jun fantaseaba sobre sus actividades del día de hoy con las dos personas que más aprecia, por más que niegue parentesco con una.

Sí, Daisuke no comprendía en qué momento se había familiarizado tanto con Momoe para tratarla casi como a Miyako, faltándole el respeto por más que ella le llevara seis años de diferencia.

—Ni se te ocurra—masculló Daisuke, procurando que Jun no escuchara.

—Te las verás luego—replicó, finalmente arreglando sus gafas.

—Si es que sobrevivimos.

Momoe asintió en silencio, recordando aquél detalle. Luego podía solucionar estos problemas, lo importante era pensar en cómo pasar el resto de la tarde en una pieza. Para su disgusto, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna alternativa, ya que la tempestad conocida como Jun Motomiya no dudó en tomarlos a los dos de las manos y, automáticamente, hacerlos sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Un desagradable olor se hacía paso, provocando que colocara sus dedos sobre su nariz. Daisuke suelta una sonrisa pícara, burlándose de su predicamento.

—Descuida, te acostumbrarás—con un tono burlón, contiene una risa mientras rasca su cabello borgoña.

—¿No que era solo los fines de semana?—hablando como si estuviese congestionada, Momoe parpadea tras las palabras del menor.

—Se está volviendo en una eterna tortura todos los días. Nuestros padres huyeron hoy de casa diciendo que tenían que ir al funeral de un tío. Ya van matándolo tres veces y Jun no se da cuenta de la excusa.

Antes de que Momoe lograra hacer algún comentario al respecto, un gran humo negro se abre paso en la sala. Provenía de la cocina en grandes cantidades, preocupándola más de la cuenta. En realidad, era una situación para alarmarse dados los dotes de la mayor de los Motomiya en dicha área. Estaba a punto de levantarse, hasta que Daisuke la sujetó de la muñeca, sacudiendo el rostro.

—Estoy seguro que es el horno. Va malogrando cuatro en lo que va del mes… ¿o ya son cinco? Me pregunto de dónde saca tanto dinero Jun ya que papá y mamá se rehúsan a comprar uno nuevo al ser ella quién los malogra—frunciendo el ceño, el moreno demuestra su envidia ante la evidente diferencia en ahorros.

—Por un minuto creí que iba a incendiar el departamento—una risa nerviosa se escapó de ella.

Daisuke le devolvió la mirada, salvo que esta se encontraba muerta al recordar un evento de hace poco.

—No me digas que…—Momoe miró hacia otro lado, temiendo la respuesta.

—Desde ese día duermo con un extintor en mi cuarto.

El rostro de la chica de cabello corto no tenía descripción exacta dada su sorpresa tras la confesión.

—Estoy teniendo recuerdos no tan agradables de nuestras clases de Economía del Hogar—un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma—La dedicación de Jun es única.

—Y aterradora. Muy aterradora—ahora fue el turno de Daisuke de hacer el mismo gesto—Me alegra que Yamato ya no pase por esto pero…

—Por lo menos esta vez se está conteniendo en público. Sus acosos son más silenciosos.

—Mi pobre ídolo…—la cara de Daisuke se inclinó a su derecha, ya que Momoe andaba sentada a la izquierda, cerrando sus ojos en perdición—Con tan solo pensar que se alejará de mí por la culpa de mi hermana. ¡Jamás querrá volver a hablarme en la vida si lo llega a intoxicar!

—¡Para eso están ustedes dos, mis queridos probadores beta! … ¿Se dice así a quienes prueban una comida?

La peor pesadilla de ambos acababa de aparecer con una bandeja, colocándola con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo resonar la madera de la cual estaba hecha. Aún sonriente, Jun extiende sus brazos hacia su más nueva creación. Una masa carbonizada que desprendía un olor indescriptible causaba lágrimas en los ojos de ambos debido a su fuerte aroma, inclusive burbujeaba un poco, indicando que se encontraba a medio cocer dentro del horno al sacarse antes de tiempo. El papelito que los contenía no daba con el peso de la comida misteriosa número ciento quince, según los ojos de Daisuke deshaciéndose cada vez que caía un poco. Temía que el ingerir el alimento le causara una muerte segura. Además, el pobre chico no tiene idea de lo que era aquél alimento (que poco a poco se volvía en una substancia) y no deseaba adelantar su muerte al preguntar qué iba a probar en contra de su voluntad. Intentó mirar a Momoe, creyendo que lograr algún tipo de comunicación telepática. Desafortunadamente, Momoe se encontraba en otra onda, tocando con un tenedor cercano aquella monstruosidad.

—Vi cómo lo hicieron en ese programa famoso de la televisión. _Hell's_ algo. Seguí la receta al pie de la letra… pero sigo sin entender cómo no quedan tan lindos como los de ahí. Ah, ¡pero el sabor debe de ser el mismo!—Jun los miraba con la misma desbordante alegría.

—Um, Jun… ¿qué es esta… divina creación?—Momoe se atrevió a preguntar, ganándose un pulgar arriba bajo la mesa, cortesía de Daisuke.

—¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Es un _cupcake_ —responde como si fuese algo obvio.

 _¡¿Un cupcake?!_

Las mentes de Daisuke y Momoe jamás habían estado tan sincronizadas como en ese momento, inclusive la reacción de shock la expresaron al mismo tiempo, ganándose una mirada sospechosa de Jun al arquear una ceja.

—¿Qué están esperando? Vamos, coman—insiste ella.

 _Esto lo hago por ti, Taichi. No dejaré que mi ídolo caiga a merced del envenenamiento de mi hermana. Y sigue pareciéndome una terrible idea esto, debo hacer algo al respecto. No quiero que mi modelo a seguir empiece a evitarme por Jun._

Ambos muchachos asintieron, intercambiando una mirada de buena suerte al tener el famoso _cupcake_ en su mano. La viscosidad le causaba un fuerte reflujo en el estómago, inclusive el aroma le hacía pensar que contenía cebolla y ajos, casi confirmado cuando sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. No obstante, antes de que Daisuke colocara al motivo de un posible estado de coma por intoxicación alimentaria, la alarma del horno empieza a sonar, alarmando a los tres. Alborotada como siempre, Jun se retira corriendo hacia la cocina, gritando a los cuatro vientos que había olvidado una porción extra del postre horneándose.

 _Con estas habilidades es imposible que Taichi caiga ante sus inexistentes encantos... ¿no?_

Daisuke se estremeció al pensar en ello. Aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ya que su ídolo dejaría de ser solo suyo.

—Volviendo al tema de la comida de Jun, ¿por qué no acude a esa chica de la cual Miyako siempre habla?—Momoe ladeó el rostro, evitando establecer contacto con la bomba atómica.

—¿Hablas de Mimi?

—Tanto habla de ella que parece hasta su novia. Pobrecillo de _él_ , perdiendo contra una chica por más que lo suyo ya sea oficial…—suspirando Momoe vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la cocina, algo preocupada por Jun.

—Jun es tan orgullosa y terca que no quiere ayuda de nadie, por más que ese alguien estudie nutrición. Creo que va en contra de su dedicación hacia Taichi—tras finalizar, Daisuke toma noción de cierta frase de la chica—¿Espera un segundo, a quién te refieres con _él_ …?

Antes de que su respuesta pudiera ser contestada, la hermana mayor empieza a gritar sin importarle que existieran vecinos en el mismo piso del departamento.

—¡DAISUKE, ANDA A COMPRAR HARINA QUE NECESITO MÁS! ¡SE QUEMARON LOS NUEVOS!

Los sacrificios de la tarde su cubrieron sus orejas, todavía sin comprender el motivo de alzar la voz dada la poca distancia entre ellos. Repentinamente, los ojos café de Daisuke se iluminaron tras analizar el pedido.

 _¡Soy libre!_

Sin dudarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de Momoe sin darle el tiempo a ella de analizar la situación, mientras que Jun aparecía con la nueva porción de _cupcakes_ quemados. Tal cuál Jun colocó la segunda bandeja en la mesa, la hermana mayor de Miyako comprendió su predicamento: había sido traicionada.

—Bueno, Momoe, aquí hay dos estilos. El que iban a comer que era de fresa con naranja y jengibre. Y estos tradicionales de chocolate. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

Oh, Momoe Inoue no iba a quedarse callada.

—¡ERES UN TRAIDOR DAISUKE, NO HUYAS! ¡REGRESA DE INMEDIATO AQUÍ!—exclamó furiosa, chocando sus palmas contra la mesa.

—¡Lo siento, Momoe! Debo ir a comprar harina, chao—lanzando un guiño al final, Daisuke sale corriendo tras cerrar la puerta.

Mientras trotaba hacia el ascensor por el pasillo, logró escuchar un par de alaridos a la distancia. Lo único que hizo fue juntar sus manos en forma de una plegaria, para acabar cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

 _Que en paz descanses, Momoe._

* * *

 **Sku, la espera ha sido eterna y, encima, decido hacerlo por capítulos cortos. Espero cumplir tus expectativas cuando esta aventura llegue a su final.**


End file.
